You are not alone
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Gabi left after breaking up with Troy after graduation, leaving Troy heartbroken. He goes onto be a famous singer years later. What happens when Gabi is forsed to go to one of his concerts? oneshot songfic TxG


There he was again

Hey guys. So this is another oneshot I wrote. I actually wrote it like a month ago or something but I couldn't decide on how to end it. My friend read it and she told me just to have it like this. So I hope you guys like it. The song I used is "You are not alone" by Michael Jackson. It's a really good song and I recommend listening to it while you read that part of the story. Anyway I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

**xoxo**

**SwedishAussie**

There he was again. Standing backstage of another one of his sold out concerts. You would think he was happy. He was Troy Bolton. America's favourite singing heartthrob, his music was always on top of all the charts and he had many great friends. To many he looked like the happiest guy alive. But the truth was that he was just a boy, lonely and with a broken heart.

He used to be the truly happy guy who loved life. Now he put on a fake smile every time someone was around or if he was in public. Of corse he was grateful for all the fame and fans. But he missed his old life when he had great friends and could go anywhere and just be himself. Now he had to act happy for he was always being watched. And as for friends, he lost contact with all his true friends when he graduated high school. Now his supposed 'friends' only wanted to be around him for his fame.

He really missed his old life before he became famous. He missed his family and friends but most of all he missed the girl that broke his heart, the love of his life Gabriella Montez.

She had broken up with him just after their high school graduation. She had though she was in the way for him to fulfil his dreams.

Flashback

_They had finally graduated and were all ready to go to college. Gabriella had asked Troy to meet her on the rooftop after the ceremony. _

_When he got up there he saw Gabriella already sitting there on the bench. As he got closer he could see the tears running down her face. _

_When hearing footsteps she looked up locking eyes with the person she loved the most._

"_Brie what's wrong?" Troy quickly said as he moved to wrap his arms around her petit figure. Instead of letting him Gabriella quickly got of the bench and moved away from Troy not looking him in the eyes._

"_Troy we need to talk." She said as she turned around to look at the beautiful scenery. _

_That was the 4 most dreaded words in a relationship and Troy knew that._

"_Are…are…yo...you breaking up with me?" he said no louder than a whisper but she still heard him._

_She finally turned around to look at him and all that came out through the tears was "I'm sorry."_

"_Why Brie?" Troy said now with tears running down his face. _

"_Troy we're going to different colleges. I would only be in your way."_

_Troy quickly moved towards her and put his hands on her cheek._

"_No…no Brie. I love you… don't do this to me." He pleaded but she had made up her mind. _

"_I'm so sorry." With that she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and running down the stairs out of his life. _

_As soon as he heard the door close he feel to his knees crying his eyes out. His heart had just shattered into millions of small pieces. _

_End of flashback_

That had all happened 2 years ago when he was 18. Now at the age of 20 he was the most famous singer in America and some parts of the world.

After he graduated high school and got his heart broken, he moved and started college before an agent pretty quickly discovered him and later made him into a star.

That was why right now he was standing backstage after rehearsing for his upcoming concert later that night in New York.

He sighted before getting in the car to take him back to the hotel. So he could relax for a few hours before he had to get ready to sing.

Somewhere in New York

Gabriella was sitting watching TV when suddenly her roommate Amy came running in through the door squealing.

"OMG you'll never guess what." She squealed as she stopped in front of Gabriella, blocking her view of the TV.

"What?" Gabriella said giggling at her friend's behaviour.

"You and I have front row tickets to Troy Bolton's concert TONIGHT."

As soon as she heard what her friend said she stopped giggling and her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked when seeing her friend's shocked face.

"Nothing I'm fine… are you sure you want me to come?" Gabriella asked trying to get out of going.

"Of course" Amy squealed before dragging Gabriella up from the couch and into their shared bathroom to get ready.

After high school graduation Gabriella moved and started college in New York. She too had lost contact with all her friends when she moved. She had meet Amy in college and they soon became best friends.

Gabriella had never told anyone about Troy. She had tried to forget him and move on. But nothing worked. She had broken her own heart when she broke up with him. She tried to be happy but she wasn't as happy as she used to be. Back when she was truly happy and her life was perfect.

Backstage with Troy

A few hours had gone by and Troy was not sitting backstage while eager fans excited for his concert were quickly filling the whole place.

While his opening act was on playing he snuck up to the side of the stage to get a look at the arena. The whole place was filled with people getting more excited by the minute. Just as he was about to look at the front area his manager dragged him off to get the final touches done.

If he just had stayed for a minute he would have seen 2 beautiful girls taking their seats in the front row. One an excited blond with a huge smile on her face. The other one an exotic looking brunette, looking more nervous than happy.

Soon the whole place when dark and every one started screaming as they heard the announcer say "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready… for the incredible…talented… not to mention HOT… what do u think ladies… its my pleasure to present to you the one the only TROY BOLTON."

After that the whole place went wild as music started playing, Troy walked onto stage singing one of his hits.

As he continued to sing his song while walking around on stage, he was shocked to find himself looking into the familiar chocolate brown eyes when he looked into the front row. His breath was caught when he saw her. Lucky for him there was a break from singing just then. He finally snapped out of the trance he was in when the guitarist in his band nudged him. The first song had stopped and it was his time to speak.

"Hey everyone…are you all having fun…well that's good… I'm sure you all know this next song." While he was speaking he had to stop every now and then because of all the screaming. He chuckled before continuing the concert.

Throughout the whole concert he could sneak glances of Gabriella. Who was sitting there shocked at how much better he had gotten since they used to sing in high school. She had always thought that he would become a professional basketball player not a singer, but she could see why he was so famous. He had the voice of an angel and the body of a god. He was the most beautiful guy in the world, at least in her point of view.

Just before they were about to play the last song. Troy turned around and talked to the band. Telling them to play the song he had written a few years ago.

"Ok everyone… this next one is going to be the last." A chorus of awe's was heard throughout the whole place.

"This is a special one for me… I wrote it just after I graduated high school."

He said while he looked around the arena.

"I wrote it for the love of my life… you see, she broke up with me because she though she would be in the way of my future."

When Gabriella heard that she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"She was and still is so wrong. The thing is I still don't see a future without her."

In the front row, Amy leaned closer to Gabriella without looking and whispered, "Awe, how cute he loves his high school sweetheart."

Gabriella only nodded absently. If Amy had looked at her friends she would see that she was struggling to keep her tears from falling.

Back with Troy

He nodded to the band signalling them to start playing. The music started and he said one final thing.

"Well this girl is here today… all I want to say is I love you Brie."

Then he started singing while looking at the girl of his dreams.

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

While singing Troy slowly walked closer the edge looking at Gabriella. Taking in how more beautiful she had gotten over the years apart.

**  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
**

Gabriella couldn't control it anymore. The tears she had been fighting quickly cascaded down her cheeks, while she continued to look at the man that she still loved, sing his heart out.

**  
But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone**

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone  


Tears were blurring her vision as she tries to look up. She couldn't take it anymore she got up to leave. It was hurting her too much to remember what they used to have. She had regretted breaking up with Troy ever since she did it. For the first few months she even cried herself to sleep every night.

Just as she stood up to leave she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back down.

**  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms**

"Where are you going Gabi?" Amy asked her as she kept her from moving. It was then Amy noticed the tears running down her face.

**  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin  
**

"Gabi why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

Before Gabriella could answer she turned towards the stage to see Troy standing at the edge of the stage with his hand stretched out for her to take.

The bodyguards quickly opened up a little path up to the stage and they gave her a little push towards Troy.

**  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says**

Gabriella didn't know what to do so she slowly started walking up the path towards the stage. She stepped up onto the first step before changing her mind, she quickly turned around ready to run down the path and out of the arena, but just as she was about to take of running, Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stage.

She looked up from the ground and found herself staring so closely into the ocean blue eyes she had missed so much.

Troy quickly pulled her into a hug and as soon as Gabriella felt his secure arms around her she broke down crying, clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

**  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
**

Troy continued to hold onto Gabriella as she buried herself into his chest. He continued singing with the microphone in one hand as the other was wrapped securely around the fragile girl hanging onto him.

**  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone  
**

While singing Troy slowly started to move a little to the music, still holding onto Gabriella. They were slowly starting to slow dance. They didn't care that it was on a stage in front of thousands of people. They were just glad to have each other again.

**  
Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there**

The whole crowd was silent as they stared at what was happening on stage. America's heartthrob was singing his heart out to a girl while she hung onto him. ****

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

By now the all the lights in the arena had gone out. The whole place was in the dark except one big spotlight that was shining onto Troy and Gabriella as they slowly danced tightly together. ****

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

As the song finally ended Gabriella slowly lifted her face out of Troy chest to look into his eyes. All Troy could see was the girl in front of him. It didn't matter that everyone was starring at them. It didn't matter that the whole place was quiet. All that mattered to him was Gabriella.

"I love you T" Gabriella said after giving up the battle with herself in her head.

That was all it took for a big smile to break out onto Troy's face. With one swift move he bent down and kissed her sweet lips. Gabriella eagerly responded to the kiss, moving her hands from him chest to around him neck. One of Troy's hands tangled themselves in Gabriella's soft hair while the one other one holding the microphone moved down to wrap itself around her small waist.

Moving his hand from her hair down to her waist, he quickly picked her up, never breaking the kiss and started to spin around.

Breaking the kiss Gabriella couldn't help but to giggled while being spun around in the air. Finally Troy stopped spinning to look into her eyes again.

"I love you so much." He said before giving her a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you too." Gabriella responded softly with a real smile on her face.

Ok well there you have it. I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW :D

**I appreciate all comments so if you think I could have done something better please tell me **

**xoxo**

**SwedishAussie**


End file.
